Many motors, spindles and the like are based on bearing cartridges comprising a shaft and sleeve and bearings supporting these two elements for relative rotation. For example, a shaft may be mounted by means of two ball bearings to a sleeve rotating around the shaft. One of the bearings is typically located at each end of the shaft/sleeve combination. These bearings allow for rotational movement between the shaft and the hub while maintaining accurate alignment of the sleeve to the shaft. The bearings themselves are normally lubricated by grease or oil.
The conventional bearing system described above is prone, however, to several shortcomings. First is the problem of vibration generated by the balls rolling on the raceways. Ball bearings in such cartridges frequently run under conditions that result in physical contact between raceways and balls; this occurs in spite of the lubrication layer provided by the bearing oil or grease. Hence, bearing balls running on the generally even and smooth, but microscopically uneven and rough raceways, transmit this surface structure as well as heir imperfections in sphericity in the form of vibration to the rotating element. This vibration results in misalignment between whatever device is supported for rotation and the surrounding environment. This source of vibration limits therefore the accuracy and the overall performance of the system incorporating the cartridge.
Another problem is related to damage caused by shocks and rough handling. Shocks create relative acceleration between stationary and rotating parts of a system which in turn shows up as a force across the bearing system. Since the contact surfaces in ball bearings are very small, the resulting contact pressures may exceed the yield strength of the bearing material and leave permanent deformation and damage on raceways and balls, which would also result in tilt, wobble, or unbalanced operation of the bearing.
Moreover, mechanical bearings are not always scalable to smaller dimensions. This is a significant drawback since the tendency in the high technology industry has been to continually shrink the physical dimensions.
As an alternative to conventional ball bearing spindle systems, researchers have concentrated much of their efforts on developing a hydrodynamic bearing. In these types of systems, lubricating fluid--either gas or liquid (which may even include air)--as the actual bearing surface between two relatively rotating parts. As used in a typical motor, these comprise a shaft and a surrounding sleeve or hub. Exemplary liquid lubricants comprising oil, more complex ferro-magnetic fluids, or even air have been utilized for use in hydrodynamic bearing systems. Such bearings scale well to small sizes without being prone to many of the defects of ball bearings outlined above. Because of the lack of metal-to-metal contact, the bearing has a long life. Because of the stiffness of the bearing, it is highly stable and useful as a reference in devices such as optical encoders and the like.
However, it is apparent that a difficulty with such a hydrodynamic bearing design is their sensitivity both to machining tolerances and the temperature ranges across which they are utilized. Both of these issues are critical in hydrodynamic bearings, because the very narrow gaps between the rotating and stationary parts. In known designs, it is important to have a very small gap to establish a very stiff bearing which does not allow for any tilting of the rotating part relative to the stationary part. However, greater stiffness in known bearings leads to greater power consumption, also because of the closeness of the relatively rotating bearing surfaces.
Thus it is clear that a number of considerations must be balanced in designing an effective hydrodynamic bearing cartridge.